A Match Made In The Burrow?
by Rune warrior
Summary: Half the fift book was about Harry's love life, what if half the fift book was a lie and six redheaded men are about too find out in the most uncomfortable way. AU after the fift year and some facts are changed about the fift book. HG, protective Weasley
1. Prologe

A match made in... The Burrow

Prolouge

**1/6 1996,17:35**

**The Burrow, fifth floor, Fred's and Georges Room**

"Now lets begin this anual meeting of Ginny's Saviors" Bill Weasley said to his brothers where he sat on Gorges bed "on the last meating we discussed Ginny dating, and we came too the conclusion that she shouldn't for another year at least. Ronald, Report."

"I know she has dated at least two boy's this year, even if we warned her before not too" Ron said from Fred's bed.

"Ok Ok we will think about a retribution for them later, now what is this meeting about" asked a tired Charlie he had just come from Romania this evening and was tired after the trip.

"First"Bill said "should we let Ginny date this year?"

"I doubt she would stop cause we ordered her too" Ron said.

"I think icle Ronniekins" Fred said "has a point" Georg finished "but maybe" Fred continued "we can controll" Georg said "Who she dates" they finished together.

"I have to agree" Bill said "any objections?" he asked.

No one said anything

"Ok then who?" he asked.

"Well he needs to be loyal, no one cheats on my sister" Ron said.

"Brave" Georg said at the same time as Fred said "foolish" "what" they said together "she has six brothers."

"He has too be able to protect her" Charlie spoke up.

"We need another Harry Potter" Ron said.

"Actualy" Bill said "thats not a bad idea."

"What? match up Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Well he's certainly brave" Georg said "and loyal"Fred put in "I mean who would put up with you for five years" "and he has the higest owerall score in DADA, he taught it."

"Then its setled now how do we make them start dating?"

**1/6 1996,17:40**

**The Burrow, fifth floor, Hallway outside Fred's and George's room**

Hermione grinned madly too herself while she draged the expandible ear from under the door.

**1/6 1996,17:45**

**The Burrow, second floor, Ginny's room**

Ginny lay on her bed and was talking to a mirror.

"I love you Harry Potter."

Surprisingly the mirror ansvered "I love you too"

* * *

AN: 

Enjoy R&R

Flamers will be shot

Survivors will be shot again

Hunting licence sold by paypal


	2. Confessions

A match made in... The Burrow

Chapter 1

**31/7, 1996, 20:35**

**Surrey, Nr.4 Privet Drive, Second floor, Harry Potter's room**

This had been a Great summer for Harry Potter, ok it hadn't started too well, his Godfather had died at the end of last school year but his girlfriend had helped him get over it, that was the great part of this summer, he had a girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, the most wonderful girl, no young woman in the world, and the best part was that they had untraceable comunication system, there hadn't been a day when they hadn't talked even if it was just to say that 'Hermione is coming' and 'I love you.'

And now he was waiting for his guard squad to fetch him so he could go too the most wonderful witch in the whole wizarding world.

There were a series of pops around him and half dosen of people appered out of the blue, Harry sighed "ever heard of knocking?" he asked.

"Yes I've heard of knocking" Alstor 'Madeye' Moody answered "and I never do, it's a horrible habit that makes your enemy know you're coming, as I always say 'Constant Vigilance'" the last syllable sounded all over the room as each and every one in the room said it at the same time "how on earth did you know I was going to say that" Moody asked.

Harry stared at him dumbfounded "you're joking, right?" he asked "Somebody please tell me he's joking" Harry demanded.

"Harry, he's joking" said a very familiar voice.

"Remus" Harry said "how are you holding up?"

"I should be asking you that" Remus answered "but not too bad, you?"

"'m ok, I had my private psychiatrist to help me get over it" Harry said winking at Remus.

"I think we should get going, you have a lovely redhead waiting to hold you a birthday party" Remus said winking back and taking an old woolen sock from his pocket.

Harry waited so every one were touching the sock before saying "I didn't know you had a thing for Mrs. Weasley, Moony" before touching the sock and disappearing from Privet Drive.

**31/7, 1996, 20:59**

**The Burrow, Backyard**

Every one was waiting for the birthday boy and his company to arrive.

The smallest redhead was waiting with the most anticipation, while she was waiting she looked around, at the party she helped organising, everything had to be perfect for the love of her live.

When the clock rang 9o'clock, 6 people appeared in a whirl of colours, one of them fell instantly to the earth.

The first thing Harry saw when he appeared at the Burrow, not including the earth rushing to meet his face, was a large red blur, that seemed to be trying to crush him.

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Weasley" he said, when he had waited for 30 seconds he gasped "gasp, air, good, gasp" then Mrs. Weasley released him.

Then he saw nothing but a blur of brown, which also tried to crush him.

"It's good to see you Hermione" he said, when he had waited for 30 seconds he gasped "gasp, air, good, gasp" then Hermione released him.

"Anyone else just got a sense of déja vu?" Remus asked, several people nodded their head.

Then there was a smaller red blur, and there he stood, with his love in his arms.

"It's good to see you Harry" Ginny said

"It's good to see you too, Love" Harry whispered in her ear.

He wobbled slightly, which caused her to ask:

"Harry you ok"

"Yes I'm fine, I just really hate Portkeys."

"Oh the poor baby, maybe I can come up to your room later and make it up to you" Ginny whispered.

"Miss Weasley? I believe you're trying to seduce me" he whispered smiling.

Ginny just nodded.

"Well it's working. Wait, my room?"

"Mum decided, that because you spend so much time here, you could get Percy's room"

"Nice I have a personal room in the Burrow. I believe you should let me go now, we are getting some curious glances, and I think Ron is trying to kill me with his glare" Harry said

"You'll have to deal with that sooner or later, you knew I had six brothers when you started dating me" she said and released him.

Harry had a good time in the party; he had some very fun conversations, dodged one prank and was tripped on by Tonks.

He got some good gifts too; Collection of Crazy Candy a collection of WWW candy (from the twins), a book from Hermione named A Teachers Guide to Teaching, Professor Lupin (Remus, I'm no longer your teacher) gave him another book: Magical Beings: Where to find them and How to use them to your defence.

Madeye Moody gave him yet another book: A Guide to Defence Spells, Spells you should never have to use. And in a small script below the title was written: And shouldn't use if you don't want to be arrested. Harry swore he could see Moody wink at him.

Ron gave him a collection of wizarding sweets, and Kingsley and Tonks gave him an Auror style wand holster.

Ginny said that her gift would best be given in his room in private, the wicked gleam in her eye told him that it would probably be a very good idea.

**1/8, 1996, 00:15**

**The Burrow, Forth floor, Perc... no Harry's room**

The party was over a long time ago and Harry sat on his bed waiting for his birthday present from Ginny, when someone knocked on the door.

Harry jumped to open the door and said "At last I've been wai… Hermione!"

"Hello Harry" she said "Waiting for someone?"

"Err… um yes one of the twins was going to show me something" Harry lied quickly.

Hermione looked sceptical "wouldn't they apparate straight to the room?" She asked.

Harry had no answer.

"Well anyway" Hermione continued without letting him speak "I have to speak with you and Ginny, could you come with me to our room?"

"Sure" said Harry nervously _'Could she have figured out?, did Ginny tell her?, what will she say?'_ Harry thought on the way down, hoping that none of the boy's would see them.

**1/8, 1996, 00:20**

**The Burrow, Second floor, Ginny's (and Hermione's) room**

Ginny sat in her room waiting, Hermione had said that she had to talk to both her and Harry. _'Why? Had Harry told her? Did she disapprove? What would she say?'_

The door opened and Harry and Hermione stepped through.

Harry sat on Ginny's bed but Hermione sat one hers.

"I overheard a conversation the other day; between her brothers" Hermione said and pointed towards Ginny "It was very interesting they…."

"Wait" Ginny interrupted her "on what day was that?" She asked.

"Hmm…" she said "it was on the first of June."

"I knew I shouldn't have missed that meeting" Ginny said "what did they decide this year? Can't I date? Or can I but I have to be on the handholding stage till thirty, or something?"

"Meeting?" Harry asked, then it dawned on to him "you mean GS? I thought you were just trying to cheer me up when you told me about them" Harry said to Ginny.

"I was trying to cheer you up" Ginny said "but that doesn't mean I have to lie to you."

"You knew of them?" asked Hermione.

"Of course" Ginny said "I've been spying on their last two meetings"

"But what did they decide?" Harry asked curious.

"They decided that to defend Ginny from all the 'bad' guys out there Ginny is supposed to date Harry" after Hermione's statement there was complete silence in the room.

"Me and Harry? Dating?" Ginny broke the silence.

"Hey I'm not that bad" Harry said, acting offended.

"Well… You are kind of skinny and those round glasses…" she pretended to shudder.

"Well, you're not so perfect either" Harry answered.

"Oh?" Ginny asked.

"No, you have one freckle to many" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh?" Ginny asked "what for?"

"You just do"

"Well, at least you're a good kisser" She said.

"Oh, so you just keep me around for my kisses?" he asked.

"Of course" she said and gave him a small kiss on the side of his mouth.

Mean while Hermione was completely speechless; "whe… how… why… When did that happen?" she asked.

"Yeah Harry when did we start dating" Ginny asked mockingly.

Harry was a little afraid of what would happen to him if he answered wrong; "Um… lets see… we started dating 361 day ago" he said and looked at his watch "five hours and fifty-five minutes ago" He knew he had answered right because he found himself with his arms full of Ginny.

"But that was just a day after you came to Grimmauld place last year" Hermione said.

"Yeah…" Ginny said dreamingly.

Flashback

**7/8, 1995, 19:25**

**London, Nr 12 Grimauld place, Second floor, Hallway**

Ginny was so frustrated, everyone thought Harry would be ecstatic to meet them but the first thing that he does is yell at Ron and Hermione and the next day he ignores everyone and barely talks, he may be nervous about the hearing but that's no excuse for ignoring his friends, 'to ignore me' a little voice in the back of her head said.

She knocked on the door to Harry's and Ron's room, she heard a muffled "Go 'way" from inside.

She tried to open but the door was locked, then she took a hairpin and started picking the lock like the twins had taught her.

When she managed to open the door she saw Harry sitting on his bed facing away from the door, he began turning around and said "Ron I said…Ginny?"

Ginny didn't even allow him to get over his shock that she wasn't her brother but plowed straight in.

"Harry James Potter!!" she screamed.

Uh oh. Harry thought, She called me my full name, no one ever calls me my full name!

How dare you ignore everybody, we were waiting for you to come but then you blow up at your best friends and hardly speak a word to anyone, Ron and Hermione have been spending enormous time alone with Buckbeak, Mom has been crying, Sirius and Remus have spent their time trying to relive their past as the Marauders, with James Potter, and…"

Harry had been getting angrier with every word she said, the worst part was that she was right, until at last he exploded; "Why do you people even care?" He knew that it had been a bad idea immediately because Ginny's face got a shade of purple that his uncle would have been proud of.

While Harry was looking for an escape way Ginny was calming down a little after his latest outburst and said; "because we love you, you draft idiot".

"You love me" he asked, he had meant for it to mean all his friends and the Weasleys but couldn't stop a little undertone of hope escape.

"Yes" She said "I love you".

Then Harry got the first snog of his life, The first of many.

Flashback end

**1/8, 1996, 00:40**

**The Burrow, Second floor, Ginny's (and Hermione's) room**

"You have been dating for a year?" Hermione asked,

"but what about Cho and Michael Corner and…?"

"Do you really think that it takes three hours to get kissed once by a crying girl who fled straight after?" asked Harry.

"Was it all a lie?" Hermione asked irritated.

"No" Harry said. "That kiss happened and the date did happen too, we just didn't tell you what happened afterwards."

"The date did happen? What did Ginny say?" she said with a little humor in her voice.

"Nothing really, she suggested it" he said.

"WHAT!" she all but shouted.

"In her own words I should at least try to date someone truly beautiful, of course I said I already did" Harry said with twinkle in his eye.

"I hate to ask you this" Hermione said "but how far is your relationship along?"

This time it was Ginny who answered "Lets just say that those special all girl, forth year classes with Madam Pomfrey have been useful"

"You mean..?"

"Yep… But I still don't understand why it was an all girl class, I mean I had to teach him the spells" Ginny said.

"Please don't talk about me like I am not here" Harry interrupted.

"Shuss Harry, girls are talking" Hermione said and added "there were all boys classes too but someone was stuck in the hospital wing, Ron went to them."

"And how would you know?" Harry asked.

Hermione blushed scarlet "I'll leave so Ginny can give Harry her birthday gift" she said and left.

Harry was looking at the door with a puzzled look on his face,

"You do know that they have been dating for some time now" Ginny asked misunderstanding her boyfriends look.

"Yes" he said "almost half a year, but she sounded a little disappointed and I was wondering if it was because we got together before her and Ron, or we were the first ones to sleep together…"

Ginny broke him from his thoughts with a big kiss

"Your room?" she asked.

"My room "he said

"God I thought she would never leave" Ginny said.

**AN.**

_**Longest Chapter in history of Rune Warrior.**_

**_And I'm not even going to give any excuses for the year that it took making, but I was focused on RM but thought I should Update at least one of my other stories, plus I had to get something to drink every five minutes to get the syrupy taste from my mouth._**

_**Now that this is finished I hope RM will be updated soon.**_

Rune Warrior.

All flamers will be shot, survivors will be shot again.  
Hunting license sold by pay-pal.  
I don't abandon stories, I turn laziness into an art-form.


End file.
